The Opening
by Ember1313
Summary: This is just a little AU One-shot that popped into my head. What if Liz went to art school and Lucky stayed dead? Check out my poll!


Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:

I have no idea where this came from but I blame having to dig up old Nikolas and Elizabeth clips. This is basically a what if fic. What if Liz went to art school and Lucky stayed dead.

Enjoy!!

~Kelly~

* * *

**The Opening**

Nikolas Cassadine looked around the packed art gallery and smiled. He always knew Elizabeth would be a successful artist. In fact, he knew it long before she was accepted to the New York art academy. He could still remember the day she received her acceptance letter. She had been shocked by the letter unlike Nikolas. For him her acceptance along with the paining of Wyndemere only proved how talented she was. Maybe that is why Nikolas pushed so hard for Elizabeth to go. He knew she did not want to go, didn't want to leave Port Charles or him. Lucky had only been gone a few months and Elizabeth was still grieving.

He understood he really did. Nikolas missed his brother in ways he had not expected. They had been close for such a short period of time he did not expect the grief. However, that didn't stop him from pushing Elizabeth. He could see her drowning in an effort to cope. She needed to leave this town in order to heal.

******************

(flashback)

Nikolas was lying on a wooden bench looking up at Elizabeth. They had just finished a picnic with his uncle, Lulu, and mother. Having Elizabeth there seemed to smooth things over at least a little. He was pleased to see her happy it was rare lately. Ever since the acceptance letter arrived, Elizabeth was quieter than usual. "I have been thing about art school and you should go."

"What? Are you crazy?" she asked completely surprised by the turn of conversation. Elizabeth thought the subject of the art academy had been dropped. She couldn't imagine going not without Lucky.

"I am completely serious. Elizabeth you are so talented and the painting of Wyndemere proves that. Anyone who could see beauty in this pile of rock... Why would you pass up this chance?" he asked desperately trying to understand. He could not imagine why she was willing to simply give up like this.

"I get that you're trying to help but I can't."

"Why?"

"Those dreams were from before. I can't do it without Lucky," she said softly. The young girl knew Nikolas wouldn't react well to her answer.

"I know it feels like that but I know Lucky would want you to do this. He would want you to share your gift with the world."

"But..."

"No, Liz. You are so strong and amazing..." he started before getting up to sit beside her. Nikolas knew he had to make her see what he saw. "It won't be exactly the way you planned but I refuse to allow you to get up you're dream."

"You won't allow me? Who do you think you are?" she asked raising her voice slightly. Elizabeth couldn't believe Nikolas was trying to pull this with her of all people.

"Your friend." he replied gently. The soft answer deflated most of her anger. "At least consider the idea."

******************

It had taken several more fights before Elizabeth caved. He hated arguing with her but Nikolas felt it was worth it and he was right. Elizabeth had excelled in art school. She graduated top of her class only a few months ago. When he saw her at graduation Nikolas could not help but think he had never seen her so happy. That was until tonight.

From the moment, he entered the gallery Nikolas had only managed to catch glimpses of his friend. She had chosen to wear a long Grecian style dress in this beautiful blue-green color. He knew Elizabeth would be able to tell him the exact shade but Nikolas did not really care. He was more focused on the sheer layers that kept giving him peek of her creamy legs. "You look amazing," he whispered softly in her ear. Nikolas knew without looking that Elizabeth was blushing.

"I didn't think you were going to make it.," she said pulling Nikolas into a hug. Elizabeth had missed him so much in the last few months. The prince had moved back to Greece several years ago making seeing each other more difficult.

"I promised you I would." he replied taking a moment to hold her close.

"I know but... you're busy."

Nikolas hated that doubt in her voice. It was something he could not do that much about. The past had given Elizabeth good reasons to feel that way. All he could do was prove her doubts wrong. "And you are my best friend. I would never break a promise to you if I could help it."

"Thank you for being here."

"You're welcome. Now why don't you show me around?"

******************

The opening was a success not that Nikolas was surprised. He knew she was talented from the moment he saw her work. Elizabeth had sold nearly every single painting including one he secretly bought. Nikolas knew Elizabeth would have insisted on giving the artwork to him. Buy the time the night had finally ended Nikolas relieved. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked noticing how tired his friend was. He knew she probably hadn't been sleeping well.

"Nearly." she said leaning back against him. Elizabeth couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her body. Years ago, it would have terrified her but now Elizabeth simply accepted it.

"Who is this Elizabeth?" Leah asked bluntly after a moment of watching her friend. She had noticed the sophisticated man at Elizabeth's graduation as well. It was clear the two were close. However, Leah didn't find it odd that she nothing about him. Elizabeth Webber was a very secretive person.

"Nikolas. I'm a... friend of Liz's," the older man said holding out his hand politely. Manners had been ingrained in to Nikolas at a very early age. It was not something he could shut off now even if he was annoyed by the interruption.

"We went to high school together. He's the one that convinced me to attend the art academy." Elizabeth explained while trying not to blush. Port Charles and high school seemed like a lifetime ago. She was certainly a different person.

"Well then we should take you out to celebrate."

"Maybe another night Leah." the artist said regretfully. She had been up for nearly two days trying to finish pieces for the showing tonight. "I'm about ready to fall asleep now."

"Fine but I want details," the blonde said looking over at Nikolas once again before leaving.

"I'm sorry about Leah she's..."

"Your friend and curious. Its fine Elizabeth." he said running one hand down her arm. When she shivered, again Nikolas smiled. "May I escort you home?"

"Like you would accept no."

"You're right I wouldn't. Shall we?"

******************

Elizabeth always felt self-conscious about her small studio apartment. However, she knew it didn't matter to Nikolas.

"You cleaned." Nikolas teased taking her wrap. He had wanted to be alone with Elizabeth all night and now that he was Nikolas felt nervous.

She shrugged and took off her heels. "It's been three months I figured it was time."

"I would think so.," he said laughing at her lack of cleaning. Only Elizabeth could make it seems adorable and not disgusting.

"I missed you." came the soft almost pained admission.

"I missed you too. So much. But I'm so proud of you." Nikolas replied his voice just as soft. When he left there was still so much left to say things that would hopefully be said this time.

"Nik..."

He immediately stopped her protest. For some reason Elizabeth hated being praised especially by him. "Don't. You deserve this. I've seen how hard you worked these last few years."

"Did I ever thank you for making me come here?"

"Yeah. Several times."

"Good." Elizabeth said relaxing slightly. "How is Stefan?"

"Happy. It's weird actually I don't think he's ever been this happy before." he said relieved that his uncle had found someone to love who loved him as well. It was something Nikolas wanted for himself.

"Chloe must be good for him then."

"I think so. You are so beautiful," he told Elizabeth in husky voice. He sat on the back of some chair pulling Elizabeth to him.

"You look very handsome yourself," she said running one hand down his chest. Their eyes locked and for a moment time stopped. Then they were kissing. Soft slow sensual kisses as Nikolas moved them to her bed. He laid her down gently enjoying her whimpers of protest when the kisses ended. Nikolas quickly removed his clothing leaving on his silk boxers. He leaned down for another kiss moaning as Elizabeth's hands began to explore. He submitted for a few moments before pulling away. "Patience." he whispered her frustrated cry. Nikolas carefully removed her dress smiling devilishly at her lack of undergarments. "It's a good thing I didn't know about this."

"Is that so?" Elizabeth asked reaching for his silk boxers. Nikolas's loud moan filled the space as she touched his hard cock. His hips jerked as she stroked him. With her, other hand Elizabeth pulled the boxers down giving her full access to his aching shaft. Her tongue darted out licking the head followed quickly by her cool breath.

Nikolas moaned his hand tightening in her hair. She continued to torture him until his control finally snapped. "Not tonight." he said pushing her back onto the bed. Nikolas barely gave her time to process his words before sheathing himself inside her. He held himself still knowing Elizabeth would need the time to adjust. It never failed to surprise him how tight she was. After a moment, she rocked her hips in a silent plea. "I love you," he whispered pulling nearly all the way out. His movements were powerful but gentle at the same time. He could never forget that this was Elizabeth at least not this first time. Later however--

Elizabeth moved with him crying out his name, pleading him for more. Her nails scored his back causing Nikolas to speed up his movements. Three months was far too long to go without his touch. As if to prove her thoughts true, Elizabeth's body began to hum. Seconds later Elizabeth come great shuddering, clenching spasms. The intensity of her orgasm milked Nikolas's release from him as well. She ran his fingers through his dark hair as it rested on her shoulder. "I love you too."

"Have you though about it?" Nikolas asked cautiously a short time later. Elizabeth's head was resting on his chest while he caressed her back. It was so peaceful he hated breaking the moment but he needed an answer. The waiting was starting to kill him.

"It's all I've thought about actually," she admitted placing a kiss to his chest.

"And?"

"And... my answer is yes."

"Yes? You'll marry me?" Elizabeth nodded smiling at how happy Nikolas was. "When? Soon?"

"I was hoping it could wait until we were back in Greece. I know you want Stefan there."

He relaxed a little knowing Elizabeth was right. Stefan was the only family either of them had. The older man had been the only one who supported their relationship over the years. "I guess the question then is when can we leave?"


End file.
